You're my everything
by emmaalouiseexo
Summary: This is just a short story about Reddie. I've been missing them lately and thought I'd write something. Enjoy and review please :D


"Eddie, I'm late!" I hear Rachel, my girlfriend of 2 and a half months shout from upstairs. "Okay, okay! You go in the shower first, then I'll have a quick one and I can make breakfast whilst your in the shower and we can get lunch out! It'll be okay!" I ramble running up the stairs. I get upstairs to be face to face with a hysterical Rachel. "Babe what's wrong? We will get to school on time. I just rambled!" I say trying to make her smile. "I'm late late Eddie, I'm not late for school, plus it's Saturday.." She says pacing. "You're late late? Rach, I'm confused. Oh wait a minute, your periods late? So you could have a baby Mason inside you?" I say finally catching on. "Well done Sherlock, could've gotten there a bit quicker though! I need to go and get a test to be sure, but I could be carrying our baby right now." She says smiling for the first time. "Want me to go run and get you one? I'll get breakfast whilst I'm out." "I knew I loved you! Oh and Eddie?" She says as I walk away. "Yeah?' I say turning around. "If I am pregnant, it wouldn't be with baby Mason, it would be with a baby Lawson." She says as she goes into the bathroom. I walk out the door with a massive smile on my face. I come back ten minutes later to a quiet house. "Rach?" I say as I come in. "I'm in the bedroom honey!" I walk towards the bedroom after I've put breakfast in the kitchen. "Hey beautiful, I've got your tests here" I say handing her the bag with the pregnancy tests in them. "Thanks Ed, I love you" she says kissing me. "I love you too sweetie, and I always will. Rach? See when you say you'd be carrying a baby Lawson if you were pregnant? Did you really mean that? You'd want your baby to have my surname?" I say holding her close. I feel her step backwards and raise her eyebrow at me. She only ever does that if I've said or done something stupid. "Eddie Lawson, first of all this isn't my baby, it's our baby! Second of all, of course I want our baby to have his or hers daddy's surname. I mean one day, I hope I will. So of course our baby will. Plus I don't want our baby having the same upbringing I did. And I certainly don't want them being a Mason their whole life. I don't even wanna be a Mason my whole life. And there's only one man I wanna be with. And he's standing in front of me being an idiot!" She says looking me in the eye. "I love you so much Rach. I want our baby to have my surname, of course I do. I just didn't know whether you wanted them too. But now you've said that I feel so much better. Oh and you will be a Lawson, at some point you will. That I promise you. Because I'm not going anywhere. And if you are pregnant, I won't be letting you go, so you better get used to me!" I say pulling her close and kissing her. "I love you too, you big goof! Now I'm gonna go and do these tests to find out whether I have a baby Lawson in me. God help our child with a father like you." She says winking at me and walking to the bathroom. "Hey I'll be an amazing dad! And you'll be am amazing mum." "I know babe, I was just messing!" She says popping her head round the door then disappearing again. Five minutes later~ "Eddie come here quick!" I hear Rachel shouting from upstairs. "I'm coming!" I shout back running up the stairs. "What's up honey?" I say when I reach her. She says nothing but places one of the pregnancy tests in my hand. "Rach?" "I'm pregnant Eddie, we are going to have a little baby!" She says with tears running down her face. I can't say anything so I simply pick her up and spin her around. "I love you so much Rach you have no idea! This is amazing. We are gonna have a baby!" I finally say resting my hand on her still flat stomach. "I love you too Eddie, and I always will." She says putting her hand over mine. "Hey I have an idea, why don't we go out for tea tonight to celebrate?" I suggest. "Now that sounds like a plan Mr Lawson." "Alright then Miss Mason, you go and have a relaxing bath, you're precious cargo now." Five hours later~ "Hey are you rea-?" I begin to say but stop dead in my tracks when I see Rachel. "Rach you look absolutely stunning." I say looking at her. "Thank you Eddie" she says looking away. "I mean it, I'm a lucky man to have a woman like you on my arm" I say winking at her. "You're such a charmer Lawson, now are we going to go or are we going to stand in the hallway all night?" She says laughing. "Nope let's go! I'm driving because it's a surprise." I say leading her to the car. We arrive at the restaurant ten minutes later. I get out and open Rachel's door for her. "Miss Mason, your special night awaits" I say helping her out of the car. "What's gotten into you Eddie?" She says grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "Nothing, I just love you." I say, trying to hide the real reason I'm acting so romantic. I place a hand into my pocket to see I remembered the ring. "I love you too" she says as I lead her into the restaurant and too the table the waiter shows us too. after we've eaten our main course I decide it's time. "Rach I need to ask you something. And it's kinda huge" I say grabbing her hand. She looks into my eyes and smiles. "Go on then I won't bite." I take that as my cue and stand up and go in front of her and bend down so I'm on one knee. I look up at her and she is sitting wide eyed. "Rach, the journey we have been on together hasn't exactly been smooth sailing. We have both been through so much. Individually and together, but to be honest, I don't care about that. All I care about is you. And the fact that you're carrying our baby. And before you ask, I'm not just doing this because of the baby. I've had to in all truth, stop myself from doing this the minute I first saw you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever set eyes on, and you're the only one I'll ever have eyes for. That I promise you. You are crazy, but it's okay because I am too. You're funny, you're amazing, you're sexy and you're everything in between. Every time I look into your beautiful beautiful eyes, I fall in love with you all over again. I love you with everything I have. Loving you is just a part of life and I know you love me, because every time you look at me I can see it in your eyes." I stop to take a breath and pull out a blue velvet box. "So a Rachel Mason, will you do me the complete honour of becoming my wife? Becoming Mrs Rachel Lawson? My Mrs Rachel Lawson?" I ask her and look up at her to see her with tears running down her face. "Of course I will Eddie, I love you too. Of course I do!" She says pulling me up and kissing me with so much passion. I place the ring onto her left hand ring finger and kiss it before kissing her. "I love you Rach, I guess it's official. We're engaged!" I say looking her in the eyes and falling in love all over again. 


End file.
